Messing with Shadow
by Mixie94
Summary: Sonic and Knuckles are here to show ten ways to mess with Shadow. What are the two going to do to Shadow? You have to read to find out!


I don't own Sonic/Sonic characters they belong to their rightful owners

Alright this is a really random thought I came up with, don't ask what in the world I was thinking XD Anyways here is 10 ways to get under Shadow's skin, with short written skits for more fun (note they are short for a reason, so you aren't going to get a lot of details out them). Enjoy :3

* * *

1. _Paint Shadow blue like Sonic_

Sonic walked into the room, he saw Shadow laying on the couch. The blue hedgehog was carrying a beige colored tote bag. With each step clanking noises were heard, he though tried to be as quiet as he could be. It didn't seem to bother the black hedgehog for he was still fast asleep. Sonic placed the bag onto the ground and started to pull out some paint cans. They were all blue spray paint cans.

The blue hedgehog wore a smirk as he shook up one of the cans. He then walked over to Shadow, taking the cap off the can.

*insert spray paint sounds. Just use your imagination here, somethings aren't meant to be seen*

* * *

2. _Once painted blue, show him to Amy_

"Damn it, who painted me blue!" snapped Shadow as he walked out of the living room.

-Meanwhile-

"So yeah Amy, Sonic said that he wanted to see you" said Knuckles to Amy as the two walked towards the living room.

"Really!" said Amy with her eyes lighting up with pure happiness. She then spotted the blue colored Shadow, instantly she thought it was Sonic. "There you are Sonic!"

"Sonic?" said Shadow, he thought Sonic was around. He figured that blue freak spray painted him as a joke. Sonic though was no where to be seen. Shadow just realized Amy was talking about him "Wait a second, I'm not Sonic. I'm Shadow!"

"You can't lie to me, Sonic" said Amy as she ran towards him "Shadow is black and red silly"

"Ah crap" sighed Shadow, he then made a run for it. Amy didn't stop she continued to follow him. They both ran out of the room.

Knuckles fell to the floor laughing, he laughed so hard that it was hard to breath. He then stopped laughing for a second and heard a loud thud. Amy was yelling and so was Shadow most likely he had just got hit by a huge hammer, Knuckles went back to laughing.

* * *

3. _Call Shadow a recolor_

"Hey Shadow" yelled Sonic running towards the black hedgehog.

"What do you want" said Shadow with a sigh seeing the blue hedgehog coming closer to him.

Sonic continued until he was a few feet away from Shadow. "Well I have some bad news"

"What is it?"

"Well, you do know you are just an recolor of the awesome me right? That means that you aren't a real character and you're just a clone of me" said Sonic as if he just stated facts. Shadow stood there a second, his left eye was twitching. Sonic could feel the rage building. "Thats all, see ya" said the blue hedgehog running off at super speed.

"I FREAKING HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!" shouted Shadow, it sort of felt as if the planet shook. The birds in fear flew out of the near by trees and then fled as far as they could.

* * *

4. _Put him into a pink frilly dress(yes it has to be pink!)_

"So Knuckles, why do you need to borrow my mom's dress" asked Cream the rabbit.

"Can't really say" replied Knuckles

"Alright I'll be back in a second" said the rabbit with a smile as she skipped back into the house. She then came out with an really frilly pink dress "Is this okay?"

"Thats perfect, thanks Cream" said the echidna as he took the dress Cream offered.

-Next Day-

"I am going to FREAKING kill who ever put this on me!" snapped Shadow, he was wearing a pink dress.

"Oh but it looks so nice on you" said Sonic mocking him

"Yeah pink is so you color, you really should wear it more" laughed Knuckles

"Says the guy who's super form turns him pink" muttered Sonic under his breath

The echidna's expression changed, he looked embarrassed "Shut up!" snapped Knuckles, he then stomped out of the room.

-A few seconds later-

Frilly pink covered the entire room, it was a bit scary.

* * *

5. _Steal his shoes_

"Into the lake you go" said Sonic tossing Shadow's shoes into a huge lake. They landed in the water with a splash and sank to the bottom.

-Next Day-

"Sonic have you seen my shoes around" asked Shadow annoyed

"Nope, sorry Shads" replied the blue hedgehog with a shrug.

"Damn it" growled the black hedgehog as he walked past Sonic.

* * *

6. _Computer room anyone?_

"Alright Vector you got the plan" asked Knuckles

"Wait, what was the plan again?" wondered Vector

"You just follow Shadow around all day. Although all you say is 'We have to find the computer room' the whole time. Got it?"

"Yep, leave it to me"

Sadly though the next time Knuckles saw Vector was in the hospital. It wasn't a pretty sight.

* * *

7. _Tell him that Biolizzard is the better ultimate life form_

Sonic and Shadow are sitting on the couch. They are watching something on TV and all of a sudden it turned to a commercial.

"Personally if I had to pick which ultimate life form is better, I would have to go with Biolizzard for sure" said Sonic out of the blue

"What did you say?" said Shadow, he was irritated. How could anyone think that failure was the best ultimate life form?

"You heard me, it took me and you take take Biolizzard down. You on the other hand, I could just take you out myself"

"Oh really, you feel like testing it out!" snapped the black hedgehog

* * *

8. _Ask him why he glued carpet onto his chest_

"Shadow I have a question" asked Knuckles

"What" said Shadow as if he really didn't care.

"Well why do you have carpet glued to your chest" said Knuckles pointing to Shadow's chest fur

"Its not carpet" snapped Shadow

"Are you sure?"

"Positive" said the black hedgehog through his teeth

* * *

9. _Sell his picture of Maria on eBay_

"You did WHAT!" snapped Shadow

"I sold it on eBay" said Sonic as he looked at Shadow from his computer chair.

"You better get it back, now" said the black hedgehog taking a few steps forward, he in no way looked friendly

"Sorry but it's long gone"

"Where did it go?"

"Hold on" said Sonic turning back to the computer screen. A few seconds later he replied "Wisconsin"

"I'll be back" growled Shadow leaving the room.

* * *

10. _Ask why he rides vehicles when he is more then able to run pretty fast_

"Shadow, why do you ride those vehicles? I mean you are almost as fast as Sonic" asked Knuckles.

"I don't have to answer that stupid question" replied Shadow

"Maybe it could be that you're lazy?"

"Shut up"

"You ARE lazy" laughed the echidna

"I said shut up" growled the black hedgehog. Without warning he started to chase Knuckles, the echidna ran only a little bit before Shadow managed to catch up.

* * *

Knuckles was soon put into a hospital not too long afterwards, so he is keeping Vector company now. Sonic has been missing ever since, it is hoped that he'll show up sooner or later. Please readers don't do these things to Shadow, you've been warned and you will get hurt!


End file.
